Die Horrornacht
by Elaine4
Summary: Familie Kudo wird terrorisiert und lebt in Angst und Schrecken ... Aber, alles wird am Ende aufgeklärt!


An diesem Abend war es soweit. Meine Clique und ich trafen uns und würden die Villa am Stadtrand betreten. Die Villa steht jetzt schon seit fast 7 Jahren leer, seitdem sich ein Mann mit seiner Frau und seinen Kindern in dem Haus angezündet hat. Man erzählt sich, dass der Mann von seinem damaligen Arbeitskollegen in den Selbstmord getrieben wurde. Er solle ihn gequält, belästigt, gedemütigt und terrorisiert worden sein, sodass er keinen anderen Ausweg sah als sich umzubringen. Er war ein Pionist aus ganzem Herzen, denn wenn er spielte, dann spielte er richtig. Es wurde nie herausgefunden, weshalb er auch seine Kinder und seine Frau mit umbrachte. Anscheinend wehrten sie sich nicht. Als er langsam verbrannt, solle er auf einem Flügel die Mondscheinsonate von Beethoven , alle drei Teile, gespielt haben. Das Haus ist jetzt als Denkmal an den Mann, Herrn Fujisawa, stehen geblieben. Er war ein großer Mann und Bürgermeister der Mondscheininsel. Er hat sehr viel für die Insel getan, aber es gab immer Konkurrenten, und unter anderem der Mörder von Herrn Fujuiawa. Das Haus war sehr stabil und das ist es auch noch heute. Obwohl dem Haus ein paar Bretter fehlten, überstand es schon so manchen Sturm. Ich bin schon total aufgeregt, und immer wenn ich aufgeregt bin, dann spiele ich am Flügel, der in meinem Zimmer steht. Mein Zimmerfenster ist zum Hof und wenn ich spiele, dann hört es immer der ganze Hof, und der ist nie leer, außer Nachts. Als ich in dem Zimmer meines Vaters nach Noten für ein Klavierstück von Mozart suchte, fielen 5 Zettel vor meinen Füßen. Ich hob die Zettel auf und schaut mir die erste Seite an, und erschrak. Ganz oben, aber der ersten Seite steht: 'Die Mondscheinsonate von Beethoven Part 1'. Die Blätter sind ziemlich voll mit Staub und Dreck, aber gut leserlich! Plötzlich hörte ich wie jemand die Treppen herauf kam. Ich faltete die Zettel zusammen und steckte sie in die Hintertasche meiner Jeans. Jetzt riss jemand die Tür auf. Es ist mein Vater. "Kathrin? Kramst du etwa in meinen Sachen herum?", fragte er etwas ärgerlich. "Nein Vater, ich suchte nur nach noten für ein Klavierstück von Mozart!", antwortete ich ängstlich. "Na dann ist ja gut!", antwortete er, "Übrigens, deine Freundinnen Kaschya und Akara warten unten an der Tür." "Oh, ich habe die Klingel gar nicht gehört. Danke!", bedankte ich mich, schnappte mir meinen Rucksack und 'flog' beinahe die Treppen hinunter. Mit einem 'Hallo' begrüßte sie ihre Freundinnen und verließ das Haus. Um zur Villa zu kommen musste man mit dem Bus fahren. Bei der Bushaltestelle setzten wir uns auf die Bank. "Kennt ihr denn überhaupt den Weg zu der Villa?", fragte ich. "Wir treffen uns mit Kenny, Brian, Fara und Malah am Bahnhof Warel!", antwortete Akara mir. "Gut!", murmelte ich. Ich stellte mich ins Licht und holte die Noten heraus die ich unter Hektik eingesteckt hatte. Ich schaute mir die erste Seite an und summte die Melodie. Kaschya hörte dies und fragte mich entsetzt: "Du weißt welche Melodie du da summst, oder?" "Ähm, ja, ich summe die Mondscheinsonate!", antwortete ich. Beide schauten mich entsetzt an! "Woher hast du denn die Melodieklänge?", fragte Akara. "Ähm, ja also, ...", stammelte ich. Plötzlich kam der Bus. Er rettete mich, weil im Bus zwei Klassenkameraden von uns saßen, so vergaßen die beiden es. "An der nächsten Haltestelle müssen wir raus!", sagte Charsi, eine Freundin von uns. "Na gut, wir sehen uns ja Montag", sagten Charsi und Wassura und verließen den Bus. "Wann müssen wir denn raus?", fragte ich und studierte immer noch die Noten der Mondscheinsonate. "Jetzt!", schrie Kaschya, zerrte an Akara und mir und zog uns aus dem Bus. Grade rechtzeitig verließen wir den Bus, gingen ein Stück und erkannten dann unsere Freunde. "Hallo Leute!", begrüßten wir sie. "Startklar?", fragte Brian. Ich nickte mit dem Kopf. Langsam gingen wir los, denn wir mussten noch mit einem anderen Bus fahren, der aber nur alle halbe Stunde fuhr. Nachdem der Bus kam, dauerte es nicht lange und sie mussten wieder aussteigen. Die sieben Freunde schauten in beide Richtungen und entdeckten dann den Umriss einer Villa. Am Himmel, über der Villa war ein Mond zu sehen. Er schien sehr hell und beleuchtete einige Seiten des Hauses. Obwohl das Licht sehr grell war, war es auch sehr, sehr sanft zugleich. Wir gingen auf das Haus zu und erschraken. Am Fenster flog eine Flamme vorbei. "Habt ihr etwa Angst bekommen?", fragte ich. "Natürlich nicht!", sagte Fara. Sie wollte cool wirken, stotterte aber etwas. Kenny öffnete die knarrende Tür und alle traten ein. Komisch, die Scharniere der Tür sind gar nicht voll mit Rost. Anscheinend wurde die Tür öfter benutzt als es aussieht! schoss es mir durch den Kopf. "Was grübelst du denn?", fragte Kaschya. "Ich denke nur über etwas nach!", sagte ich schnell. Ich schaute mich im Haus um. Komisch, nirgendwo Spinnenweben zu sehen! "Hier muss die Küche sein!", rief Akara aus einem Raum nahe des Einganges. Alle betraten jetzt die angebliche Küche. Sie hat Recht. Aber warum ist die Küche so sauber? Die Küche müsste doch eigentlich mit verbrannt sein, oder? Ich strich mit einem Finger über den Herd und bemerkte das er noch etwas warm war. Merkwürdig, Wenn hier seit 7 Jahren niemand mehr wohnt, wieso ist dann die Herdplatte warm? Die Sonne kann es nicht gewesen sein, weil sie diese Woche nicht einmal geschient hat. Das alles ist sehr komisch! "Guck mal! Hier ist was im Kühlschrank!", schrie Akara. "Pssst! Nicht so laut! Ich glaube das wir hier nicht alleine in diesem Haus sind!", fauchte ich. "Wie meinst du das?", fragten die anderen im Chor. "Na, seht doch mal. Im Kühlschrank ist etwas zu Essen. Wurde es vor 7 Jahren gekauft und dann hier rein gestellt worden sein, wäre es längst abgelaufen! Na, Akara, guck doch mal bitte nach wann es abgelaufen ist!", bat ich Akara. "Moment, ah, hier. Am 17.2.2004 um 11:37 Uhr!", antwortete Akara nach kurzem. "Seht ihr? Nichts, rein gar nichts hält sich 9 Jahre lang. 2. Punkt: Der Herd ist noch warm. Wenn hier tatsächlich niemand mehr wohnt, dann kann das nur die Sonne gewesen sein. Aber die Sonne hat die letzten Tage überhaupt nicht geschient. 3. Punkte: Die Scharniere der Eingangstür sind vor kurzem erst geölt worden. Sonst hätte Kenny nicht nur eine knarrende Tür sondern auch eine quietschende Tür geöffnet!", beendete ich mein Reden. "Aber, das heißt ja, dass irgendjemand gelogen hatte als er sagte Das Haus steht schon seit 7 Jahren leer!! Anscheinend muss hier doch wieder jemand eingezogen sein!", sagte Kenny von sich selbst überzeugt....  
  
"Das ist doch nicht zum Aushalten! Wenn du schon einen oder mehrer Fälle von mir in ein Buch schreiben, sollten sie es schon richtig machen. 1. Sollten sie auch einen Jungen benutzten und 2. Sollten sie das schon etwas schwieriger machen!", regte sich Shinichi auf. "Ach Schatz. Sei doch einfach froh das sich alle so für dich interessieren. Es wurde ein buch über deine Fälle geschrieben, freu dich doch! Du kannst auch froh sein, das du wieder Shinichi Kudo bist, anstatt Conan Edogawa. Vielleicht hätte ich dich dann in den Wind geschossen!", lachte Ran zu ihren Mann. "Du...!", lachte Shinichi und kitzelte Ran durch. "Papa?", fragte eine Stimme von hinten. "Ja Conan?", fragte Shinichi zurück. "Ich kann nicht einschlafen!", sagte ein kleiner Junge und ging auf Shinichi und Ran zu. "Ach Conan, komm her!", sagte Shinichi und klopfte mit seinen Händen auf seinen Schoss. "Und sei froh das du so einen tollen Sohn hast!", fuhr Ran fort und küsste Shinichi. "Das liegt alleine an der Mutter!", sagte Shinichi und erwiderte den Kuss. Ran wurde jetzt rot. Shinichi und Ran sind inzwischen 21 Jahre alt, verheiratet und haben einen kleinen Sohn mit Namen Conan. Kogoro lebte mit im großen Haus der Familie Kudo. "Hallo Kinder!", sagte Yusaku und Yukiko, Shinichi Eltern, die beide den Raum betraten. "Oma, Opa!", schrie Conan und rannte auf die beiden zu. "Hallo mein Kleiner!", sagte Yukiko, ging in die Knie und schloss Conan in ihre Arme. "Vater, guck dir das mal an. Du bist doch ein guter Krimischriftsteller. Lies dir bitte mal diese Buch durch. Wer das auch immer geschrieben hat, ist noch nicht mal halb so gut wie du!", sagte Shinichi zu seinem Vater. "Oh danke Shinichi. Bei Gelegenheit werde ich das Buch mal lesen!", antwortete dieser. "Kommt ihr drei mal mit?", fragte Yukiko. "Gerne!", antwortete Ran für alle drei. Alle fünf gingen die lange Treppe hinauf und gingen in einen Raum. Familie Kudo und Mori sind aus Tokyo weggezogen. Sie wohnen jetzt alle in Kyoto. Mit dem Zug ungefähr 3 Stunden, oder mehr. Alle bewegten sich zu einem Raum ziemlich weit oben im Haus. "Wo ist eigentlich mein Vater?", fragte Ran besorgt. "Keine Angst, du wirst ihn gleich wieder sehen!", antwortete Yusaku. Yukiko öffnete jetzt eine Tür zu einem Raum indem alles dunkel war. Plötzlich ging das Licht an. Shinichi und Ran trauten ihren Augen nicht. Vor ihnen standen Ayumi, Genta, Mitzuhiko, Ai Habard und Professor Agasa. "Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Shinichi und war dabei alle zu umarmen. "Na ja, wir wurden von deinen Eltern eingeladen 1-2 Wochen hier Urlaub zu machen. "Danke Mutter, Danke Vater!"; bedankte sich Shinichi bei seinen Eltern. "Wie geht es euch?", fragte Ayumi. Ayumi, Genta, Mitzuhiko und Ai sind inzwischen 11 Jahre alt und gehen alle in eine Klasse. Genta hatte endlich abgenommen und das normale Gewicht eines 11-jährigen. "Dürfen wir euch vorstellen, unser Sohn Conan!", sagte Ran und schob Conan hervor. "Hallo, mein Papa hat mir schon viel von euch erzählt!", begrüßte Conan die 'Detektiv-Boys'. "Also, wenn ich es nicht wüsste, würde ich sagen, das bist du Shinichi!", lachte Mitzuhiko. "Tja, er sieht dem Conan Edogawa sehr, sehr ähnlich!", lachte Shinichi. Alle anderen stimmten auf das lachen ein. Nachdem alle erzählt hatten was sie in den 3 Jahren gemacht hatten wo sie sich nicht gesehen hatten, zeigte Akira, die Haushälterin der Kudo's, Ayumi, Mitzuhiko, Genta, Ai und Professor Agasa ihre Zimmer. Ai und Ayumi teilten sich eins, genau wie Mitzuhiko und Genta. Es wurde langsam dunkler und dunkler, und es ging auf 23:00 Uhr zu. "Ach bin ich froh wieder ich selber zu sein. Das war echt nicht mehr auszuhalten. Dauernd die Fälle von 'Onkel' Kogoro zu lösen!", lachte er, "Dann musste ich mir noch so was wie Lass dich bloß nicht auf Möchtegern-Detektive ein! anhören!" Er starrte zu Eri Kisagi, Ran's Muter. Sie lebte wieder mit Kogoro zusammen. Natürlich wohnte auch sie mit im Haus. "Entschuldige bitte. Aber da wusste ich ja nicht, das du einmal mein zukünftiger Schwiegersohn sein wirst!", entschuldigte sie sich. "Ach, das macht nichts. Ich habe mich dran gewöhnt! Und immer so zu tun als würde es mir Spaß machen in den Zirkus zu wollen. Aber, mit euch habe ich echt Freunde gefunden!", sagte Shinichi und guckte die 'Detektiv-Boys' an. Diese kratzten sich am Kopf und lachten. Allmählich gingen dann alle nacheinander ins Bett. "Gute Nacht!", verabschiedeten sich Shinichi und Ran von den anderen. Als Shinichi und Ran dann auch beide im Bett lagen sagte Shinichi noch ganz leise: "Gute Nacht Schatz, ich hab dich lieb!" Ran hörte dies und lächelte. Auch sie sagte etwas noch ganz leise: "Ich dich auch!"  
  
Mitten in der Nacht wurde Shinichi von einem Schrei geweckt. Er versuchte den Schrei einer Person zuzuordnen und schaffte es auch. "Mutter!", schrie er, schmiss die Decke zurück und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Er rannte die Treppen zum Zimmer seiner Eltern hinauf und riss die Tür auf. Seine Mutter saß auf dem Boden und versuchte mit dem Rücken voraus auf die Tür zuzukrabeln. Jedenfalls war das mit einer Hand sehr schwierig, da sie mit der anderen wie eine Geistesgestörte auf ein Gestalt an der Wand zeigte. Ihre Augen weit aufgerissen, stieß sie gegen die Beine von Shinichi, welcher völlig perplex in der Tür stand. "K-Knips das L-Licht an! SCHNELL!", schrie Yukiko. Shinichi tastete die Wand nach einem Schalter ab und wurde fündig. Er knipste das Licht an und erschrak. "VATER!", schrie er. Er sprang über seine Mutter und rannte zu seinem Vater. Ihm fielen die zerbrochenen Scheiben des Fensters auf. "Mutter, was ist hier passiert?", fragte Shinichi sein Mutter und untersuchte seinen Vater. Ran kam jetzt ins Zimmer und fragte: "Was ist denn das für ein Geschrei, kann man hier nicht mal schla...?", fragte Ran und hielt inne, "Meine Güte, Herr Kudo!" "Ran, tu mir einen Gefallen, ruf einen Krankenwagen. Noch ist er nicht tot! SCHNELL, beeil dich!", schrie Shinichi. Ran tat das was ihr gesagt worden war. Shinichi trat zwei Schritte zurück und betrachtete dann das Szenario. Sein Vater wurde mit einer Art Säbel an die 'geheftet'. Moment mal, diese Darstellung kenne ich doch! Ran kam nun wieder ins Zimmer. Sie hatte inzwischen den Notarzt angerufen. "Oh!", schrie Ran. "Was ist denn, Schatz?", fragte Shinichi. "Von hier sieht das aus wie das eine Bild, aus dem Museum damals! Na, mit der Rüstung. Wo der Mord auch nachgespielt wurde, und er Mord genau wie das Bild aussah!" "DIE HIMMERLSTRAFE!", schrie Shinichi. Ran nickte. "Stimmt!" Nach 5 Minuten kam auch schon der Krankenwagen. Ihr Glück war, das sie nicht weit vom Krankenhaus weg wohnten. Die Sanitäter kamen mit der Trage ins Haus, legten Herrn Kudo darauf und brachten ihn in den Krankenwagen. Dort schlossen sie ihn an sämtliche Geräte an. Shinichi stieg mit den Wagen und fuhr mit zum Krankenhaus. Die anderen kamen mit den Auto's von Familie Kudo, Familie Mori und Agasa. Herr Kudo wurde sofort in den OP gebracht, wo sie dann auch sofort operierten. Sie versuchten seine Blutungen zu stoppen und die Wunde zu flicken. Dies dauerte.  
  
Währenddessen sind auch die anderen eingetroffen und saßen geduldig auf sehr unbequemen Stühlen. Ran hatte eine Jacke für Shinichi und eine Decke für den immer noch schlafenden Conan mit genommen. Sie wickelte Conan in die Decke ein und hielt ihn fest im Arm. Shinichi starrte die ganze Zeit auf ein leuchtendes Schild über der Tür zum OP. Es leuchtet immer, wenn grade jemand operiert wird. Plötzlich erlisch das Licht und ein Arzt, wahrscheinlich ein Chirurg, und steuerte auf Shinichi und den Rest zu. "Was ist mit meinen Mann?", fragte Yukiko und stand auf. "Beruhigen sie sich. Kein Grund zur Sorge. Das Schwert verfehlte um ein paar Millimeter sein Herz. Das heißt er hatte riesiges Glück gehabt. Wir konnten alles flicken, er liegt aber noch im Koma. Ich bin ganz ehrlich zu ihnen. Es steht nicht sehr gut um ihren Mann und Vater. Er schwebt noch immer in Lebensgefahr, wenn er die Augen aufmacht ist alles vorbei. Dann ist alles stabil, aber wenn er nach 3 Wochen die Augen nicht aufgemacht hat, dann müssen wir wohl oder übel die Geräte abschalten. Wenn er aufwacht können wir sie anrufen, sie müssen nur ihre Nummer an der Rezeption hinterlassen!", erzählte der Arzt. "Wir sind ihm zu Dank verpflichtet!", bedankte sich Shinichi und ging mit seiner Familie zur Rezeption. Dort gab er seine Nummer an und verschwand. Nur in Boxershorts und Jacke trat er auf die Straße. Shinichi stieg mit in das Auto seiner Mutter, wo auch Ran und Conan mitfuhren. Nachdem alle zuhause ankamen, ging Ran in die Küche und machte allen einen starken Kaffee. "Ich werde Conan eben in sein Bett bringen!", sagte Shinichi und ging mit Conan die Treppen hinauf.  
  
"Stellt euch mal vor, der Attentäter hätte nur ein oder zwei Millimeter nach Rechst reingestochen. Oh Gott. Yusaku hätte schon längst nicht mehr am Leben sein können!", schluchzte Yukiko und brach unter Tränen zusammen. Ran, die grade mit mehreren Tassen Tee ins Wohnzimmer zurück gekehrt war, stelle das Tablett ab und hechtete zu ihrer Schwiegermutter. "Yukiko!", tröstete Ran sie, "Er hatte ab 1 bis 2 Millimeter daneben getroffen!" "Aber, hätte ich es doch früher gemerkt!", schluchzte Yukiko weiter. "Du musst dir daran nicht die Schuld geben! Keiner kann was dafür. Nur dieser Mörder, dieses feige Schwein. Einfach jemanden umbringen zu wollen! Was hat Yusaku ihm denn getan?", fragte Ran sauer, "Du, Yukiko, weißt du ob Yusaku in letzter Zeit irgendwelche Geschäfte abgeschlossen hat? Oder irgendwas getan hat auf das man eifersüchtig oder ähnliches sein kann?" "Nein, eigentlich nicht!", antwortete Yukiko. Sie hatte sich langsam wieder beruhigt. "Vielleicht liegt es an jemanden? Also, ich meine, vielleicht kann der Attentäter einen Mensch in Yusaku's Nähe nicht leiden, und wollte ihm damit weh tun! Aber wer sollte das sein?", grübelte Ran. "Nun grüble doch nicht so, Falten stehen dir nicht!", lachte Shinichi der nun wieder zu den anderen Gestoßen war, "Na, überleg doch mal. Wer wollte mich damals loswerden und gab mir ein Gift? Das mich ja leider nur schrumpfen ließ und nicht sterben ließ?" "Gin und Wodka!", bemerkte Ran. "Stimmt! Und wer steht meinen Vater unter anderem am Nähesten?", fragte Shinichi die immer noch grübelnde Ran. "Du?", fragte sie und hoffet innerlich das es nicht stimmte. "Ich habe also doch eine sehr, sehr schlaue Frau abbekommen!", lachte Shinichi, "Nein, Spaß beiseite. Wer will mich nicht loswerden? Mich, den Erlöser der Japanischen Polizei, Meisterdetektiv Shinichi Kudo? Okay, gib's zu, Kogoro, du willst mich auch los werden, so was aber nie tun!" "Wer dann?", fragte Ran. "Na, Gin und Wodka. Die beiden sind wieder raus aus dem Knast. Haben ja nur 5 Jahre wegen versuchtem Mord gesessen! Und rächen will sich doch jeder mal, oder? Tja, und sie wissen wo wir wohnen, aber frag mich nicht woher!", sagte Shinichi. "Stimmt auffallend!", sagte Ran. "Hey, das ist mein Spruch!", lachte Shinichi und küsste seine Frau. "Also!", sagte Ayumi und senkte den Kopf. "Was denn?", fragte Shinichi. "Vor 4 Tagen, da hat ... da hat, jemand bei ... bei mir angerufen! Und er ... er wollte deine Adresse, er sagte ... sagte das er ein Onkel ... Onkel von dir ist und er habe ... er habe eure Adresse verloren, und da hab ich sie ihm ... da hab ich sie ihm...", fuhr Ayumi fort. "Gegeben?", fragte Ran. Sie nickte: "Es tut mir Leid, ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass ...!" Ran kniete sich zu Ayumi. "Aber Ayumi. Du kannst da nichts für. Du konntest es ja nicht wissen!", tröstete Ran sie. "Danke!", flüsterte sie. "Ich glaub es nicht! Wegen so nem Gör wäre mein Vater beinahe gestorben! Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht unsere Adresse einfach weiterzugeben! Es hätte auch andere treffen können außer meinen Vater. Sogar Ran, Conan, meine Mutter und ich hätten dran glauben müssen!", schrie Shinichi Ayumi an. "Aber, ich konnte doch nicht wissen...!", schluchzte Ayumi. "Aber ich konnte doch nicht wissen...", imitierte Shinichi seine kleine Freundin, "Immer dieses Ich konnte es doch nicht wissen!. Am besten ich sage euch gar nichts mehr! DANN wisst ihr nichts mehr, und könnt es auch nicht auslabern!", schrie Shinichi. Ayumi fing jetzt an zu weinen und lief aus dem Raum, die Treppen hoch und in ihr Gästezimmer. "Shinichi, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?", fragte Ran. "Aber natürlich Schatz!", sagte er und ging in ein Nebenzimmer. Ran folgte ihm. "Sag mal, spinnst du? Sie ist grade mal 11 Jahre alt! Woher soll sie denn wissen, was richtig oder falsch ist! Sie hat sich halt nichts dabei gedacht. Sie wusste doch nicht das sie reingelegt wird. Shinichi, ich verlange von dir das du dich bei Ayumi entschuldigst!", forderte Ran. "Sag mal, spinnst DU? Ich soll mich bei ihr entschuldigen. Wofür denn? Das sie beinahe dafür gesorgt hat, das mein Vater umgebracht wird?", schrie Shinichi. "Sie hat es nicht mit Absicht gemacht, meine Güte. Du sollst dich dafür entschuldigen, das du sie so angeschrieen hast!", schrie Ran. "Aber, ich habe sie zu Recht angeschrieen!", schrie Shinichi wieder zurück. "Shinichi!", sagte Ran in einem bekannten Ton. "Ist ja gut!", gab Shinichi sich geschlagen. "Brav mein Schatz!", lachte Ran und gab ihm einen Kuss. Shinichi verließ den Nebenraum, ging die Treppen hinauf und klopfte an die Tür vom Gästezimmer indem Ayumi übernachtet: "Ayumi?" "Lass mich in Ruhe!", schrie diese nach draußen. Shinichi öffnete einfach die Tür. Ayumi guckte starr aus dem Fenster und guckte Shinichi kein einziges Mal an. Shinichi setzte sich zu Ayumi aufs Bett. "Es tut mir Leid das ich dich unten so angebrüllt habe!", entschuldigte sich Shinichi, "Ich weiß das du nichts dafür kannst, aber es ging hier um meinen Vater, weißt du. Da wärst selbst du ausgeflippt!" Eine Träne bahnte sich den Weg über Ayumi's Wange. Sie schluchzte. Shinichi hörte dies: "Ayumi, nicht weinen!" Ayumi drehte sich blitzschnell um und fiel Shinichi in die Arme. "Es tut mir sooo Leid, Shinichi. Ich wollte das nicht. Ich wusste doch selber nicht mit wem ich da sprach. Ich glaubte ihm einfach. Ich wusste ja nicht das er einen von eurer Familie umbringen will!", schluchzte Ayumi. "Meine kleine Freundin!", sagte Shinichi und streichelte Ayumi über den Kopf, "Ist ja schon gut!" "Du warst immer wie ein Bruder für mich. Auch als du noch Conan Edogawa warst!", sagte Ayumi, "Und das bist du auch heute noch!" "Danke Ayumi. Ich habe mir auch schon immer eine kleine Schwester gewünscht. Jetzt habe ich eine gefunden. Noch dazu eine so tolle!", lobte Shinichi 'seine' kleine Schwester. "Echt?", fragte Ayumi und schaute hoch. "Natürlich, denkst du ich lüge?" Ayumi schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Komm, wisch dir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und komm mit nach unten, okay?" - "Gerne!"  
  
Unten angekommen setzten sich bei nebeneinander auf die Couch. Ran schaute Shinichi an. Und dieser nickte nur. Ran lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Gut gemacht!", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon. "Ran Kudo?", sagte Ran ins Telefon. "Hallo, hier das Krankenhaus in dem ihr Vater liegt. Er ist jetzt wach geworden, wenn sie möchten können sie herkommen!", erzählte die Stimmt am anderen Ende. "Danke!", sagte Ran und legte auf. Ran strahlte jetzt über das ganze Gesicht. "Was ist los?", fragte Shinichi. "Wir ... Dein ... Dein Vater ist aus dem Koma erwacht! Das heißt er ist über den Berg!", strahlte Ran und stotterte. "Was?", fragte Shinichi um sich zu vergewissern, "Das ist ja wunderbar!" Shinichi rannte auf Ran zu, packte sie an den Hüften und hielt sie hoch in die Luft. "Ist ja gut!", sagte Ran und umarmte Shinichi, "Ich hol Conan und ihr macht die Wagen an!" Shinichi nickte.  
  
Nach kurzem kam Ran auch schon mit Conan im Arm. Als sie alle endlich am Krankenhaus angekommen waren, stand der Arzt auch schon an der Rezeption. "Familie Kudo?", fragte er. Yukiko nickte. "Also, wir haben Herrn Kudo auf die Intensivstation verlegt! Ich führe sie zu ihm. Es dürfen aber immer nur 4 Leute zu ihm hinein!", erklärte der Arzt. Jetzt kamen sie an. Schon durch eine Scheibe sah man Yusaku an vielen Geräten angeschlossen in seinem Krankenbett liegen und auf die Decke starren. Shinichi, Yukiko. Ran und Conan gingen zuerst hinein. Yukiko setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Yusaku's Bett und hielt seine Hand.  
  
"Yusaku?", fragte Yukiko vorsichtig. "Ja-a Schatz?", sagte er noch sehr schwach. "Wie geht es dir?", fragte Shinichi. "Es könnte mir besser gehen!", scherzte sein Vater. "Vater, hast du gesehen wer dich angegriffen hat? Einen Umriss, ob Frau ob Mann?", fiel Shinichi über seinen Vater her. "Shinichi. Schatz. Dein Vater ist noch nicht vernehmungsfähig. Lass ihn sich noch ausruhen!", hielt Ran ihren Mann zurück. "Du hast ja Recht!", sagte Shinichi und wich vom Bett zurück. Conan schlug jetzt die Augen auf. "Hallo Opa!", sagte er zu Yusaku. "Komm her!", flüsterte Yukiko schon fast und klopfte mit ihren Händen auf ihren Schoss. Conan wurde von Ran auf den Schoss seiner Oma gehoben und musterte seinen Opa. Es war für ihn schrecklich seinen Opa hilflos an allen diesen Geräten angeschlossen zu sehen, aber wenn sie dazu da sind, das er bald wieder mit ihm spielen konnte, nahm er alles in kauf. "Wie geht es dir?", sagte er mit seiner niedlichen und kindlichen Stimme. "Ganz gut. Guck mal Conan, ich kann in ferner Zeit erst einmal nicht mit dir spielen, aber wenn ich wieder gesund bin, dann spielen wir wieder, versprochen?", sagte Yusaku und wollte seinen Enkel aufmuntern. "Okay!", sagte Conan. "Ich denke wir sollten jetzt gehen. Die anderen möchten bestimmt auch noch mal herein, oder? Dann müssten dir auch glaube ich die Verbände wieder gewechselt werden!", sagte Shinichi. "Ist gut!", sagte Yusaku. Yukiko, Conan und Ran verließen den Raum und für die drei kamen Genta, Ayumi und Mitzuhiko herein. "Halle Mr. Kudo!", sagte Ayumi und setzte sich neben dem Bett von Yusaku auf den Stuhl. Sie guckte Shinichi an. Shinichi nickte. Ayumi wusste genau was er von ihr wollte, und sie tat es auch kurz danach. "Hören sie mir bitte mal zu, Herr Kudo. Also, ich denke das ich daran Schuld bin, das sie hier jetzt im Krankenhaus liegen!", begann Ayumi. "Wieso denn das?", fragte er überrascht. "Nun ja, bei mir hat jemand angerufen, angeblich ein Onkel von Shinichi. Er wollte wissen wo sie und ihre Familie wohnen. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei, und dann gab ich ihm ihre Adresse. Ich konnte aber nicht wissen, was ...!" - "Das ist nicht schlimm. Ich bin nur froh das es mich erwischt hat, und nicht meinen Sohn, meine Frau, meine Schwiegertochter oder meinen Enkel. Aber, es hätte auch fälschlicher Weise unseren Besuch treffen können, also euch!", sagte Yusaku. "Sie sind mir gar nicht böse?", fragte Ayumi vorsichtig. "Aber nein!", sagte Yusaku, "Du konntest ja nicht wissen, das er gelogen hatte!" "Ihr Sohn reagierte da aber ganz anders drauf!", murmelte Ayumi so leise, das Yusaku es nicht verstand. "Was sagtest du?", fragte er nach. "Du nimmst mir das doch nicht noch immer übel, oder?", fragte Shinichi. "Vielleicht!", sagte Ayumi geschauspielert und drehte den Kopf zu Seite. Jetzt trat eine Stille ein. "Ach Quatsch. Ich könnte dir nie richtig sauer sein!", sagte Ayumi und lächelte. Shinichi trat zu Ayumi heran und umarmte sie. "Danke, auch ich könnte dir nicht sauer sein!", flüsterte er. Yusaku erschrak, dann lächelte er. "Wisst ihr was?", fragte Yusaku. Beide guckten hoch. "Man könnte denken ihr seid Geschwister. Ihr habt eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit!" Shinichi und Ayumi guckten sich an und lachten. "Das hat man uns schon sehr oft gesagt!", sagten beide im Chor. "So, gleich kommt noch mal kurz Professor Agasa hinein, und dann gehen wir auch wieder!", sagte Shinichi und ging mit den dreien raus vor die Tür. Professor Agasa betrat jetzt das Krankenzimmer. "Yusaku!", sagte Agasa, "Was ist denn passiert? Ich hörte Shinichi nur sagen: Die Strafe des Himmels! mehr aber auch nicht!" "Du Agasa, ich werde es dir erzählen wenn ich hier raus bin. Pass bitte gut auf meine Familie auf. Ich bat dich nie um etwas wirklich wichtiges, aber, bitte, bitte tue mir diesen einen Gefallen!", bat Yusaku seinen besten Freund. "Klar, mach ich! Noch muss ich ja nicht zurück!", antwortete dieser. "Sir? Könnten sie bitte vor die Tür gehen? Wir wollen die Verbände wechseln!", sagte eine Krankenschwester die in den Raum kam. Agasa guckte auf die Uhr. "Aber, natürlich!", sagte er und verließ den Raum. Da er drinnen nicht lange genug auf die Uhr gucken konnte und sich so auch nicht die Zeit merken konnte, schaute er im Flur des Krankenhauses noch mal auf eine Uhr. Erst 1.17 Uhr! Und ich bin gar nicht müde! Alle setzten sich auf die unbequemen Plastikstühle im Gang des Krankenhauses und warteten darauf, das die Schwestern fertig wurden. Yukiko wollte schnell noch mal zu ihrem Mann und ihm etwas geben. Was, verriet sich allerdings nicht. Ran legte Conan, der inzwischen wieder eingeschlafen war, auf einen einzelnen Stuhl, neben sie. Jetzt wurde die Tür geöffnet und die Krankenschwestern traten hinaus. Alle gingen noch einmal zu Yusaku ins Zimmer. Außer Conan, der wurde von Ran auf dem Sitz vergessen. Aber, er schlief weiter. Ran, Shinichi und Yukiko gingen noch mal hinein. Die anderen kamen später auch noch dazu. Jetzt durften alle rein, da Yusaku sich schon wieder etwas erholte hatte. Yukiko ging auf ihren Mann zu und drückte ihn etwas in die Hand. Sie machte seine Hand schnell zu und ging in den Hintergrund. Ran und die anderen sprachen auch noch mit Yusaku. Alles dauerte länger als es eigentlich dauern sollte, bis...  
  
"Wo ist denn Conan?", fragte Shinichi seine Frau. "Huh!!!", erschrak sie. Sie rannte schnell aus dem Zimmer und Shinichi rannte ihr hinterher. "Ahhhh!", hörte man Ran schreien. "Conan!", schrie sie kurz danach. Die anderen rannte jetzt auch alle raus. Als sie um die Ecke guckten, sahen sie eine Frau über etwas gebeugt. Diese Frau guckte hoch und schrie eine Krankenschwester am Ende des Ganges an, sie solle eine Liege holen, und einen Arzt. Diese Frau war Ran. Die Schwester beeilte sich und kam schnell mit dem Arzt und einer Liege zurück. "Lassen sie den Schockraum bereit machen!", schrie der Arzt die Krankenschwester an. "Dauernd wird man hier angeschrieen!", murmelte diese. "Schnell!", schrie der Arzt hinterher. Die Krankenschwester fing an zu Rennen. Nach kurzem kam sie wieder. "Der Schockraum ist besetzt. Allerdings, die anderen Räume sind auch alle besetzt!", keuchte die Krankenschwester. "Was? Geht denn hier alles schief heute?", fragte der Arzt wütend. Alles? schoss es Shinichi durch den Kopf. "Alles?", fragte er den Arzt. "Ja, heute wurden fünf weiter Patienten mit Stichwunden eingeliefert. Dein Vater war Nummer 6. Allerdings, trafen sie bei deinem Vater knapp neben das Herz, und bei den anderen genau ins Herz. Es dauert jetzt bis sie abgeholt werden. Deswegen sind die Räume noch voll. Aber ich habe eine Idee!", sagte der Arzt und hob Conan hoch, ging mit ihm den Gang entlang und betrat ein Zimmer auf der rechten Seite. Die anderen folgten ihnen. 5 weiter Patienten. Wir sind nicht miteinander verwandt. Das heißt, irgendeiner tötet ohne Grund! Oder, das sind 2 verschiedene Männer oder Wesen gewesen sind. schoss es Shinichi durch den Kopf. "Du Shinichi!", sagte Ayumi und zog ihn ein bisschen zur Seite, "Ich glaube, das der Mann am Telefon nicht Onkel, sondern Freund der Familie sagte. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher. Ich glaube die Stimme erkannt zu haben, kann sie aber nicht zuordnen!" "Das kann ...!", stammelte Shinichi, "Gut das dir dies eingefallen ist. Vielleicht hat der Mann, der am Telefon war, gar nicht versucht meinen Vater umzubringen. Also, ich meine, vielleicht waren es nicht ein und die selben Männer!" "Ach, und noch was. Im Hintergrund hörte ich, eine bekannte Stimme. Für mich jedenfalls, aber du müsstest sie auch kennen! Auch diese Stimme kann ich nicht zuordnen!", fuhr Ayumi fort. "Ayumi, damit hast du mir sehr geholfen!", bedankte sich Shinichi bei seiner kleinen Freundin.  
  
Währenddessen am Hause Kudo: "Na toll, den ganzen weiten Weg und sie sind nicht da!", sagte eine Frauenstimme. "Aber, Ayumi sagte sie wären die ganze Zeit zuhause! Und außerdem, vielleicht hören sie uns nicht und schlafen! Wir sind ja gestern Abend los gefahren, und jetzt ist es grade 1.20 Uhr! Wir standen ja im Stau, wäre der nicht da gewesen, wären wir wahrscheinlich schon gestern hier gewesen!", antwortete eine Männerstimme. "Hat denn jemand die Tür aufgemacht? Wir haben jetzt oft genug geklingelt und geklopft!", sagte die Frauenstimme genervt. "Dann warten wir halt! So kalt ist es nicht, und wir können uns ja ins Auto setzen und uns aufwärmen!", schlug die Männerstimme vor und kramte die Autoschlüssel aus seiner Jackentasche heraus und schloss die Tür auf. Beide setzten sich hinein und kuschelte sich in eine Decke ein, die der junge Mann im Kofferraum des Wagens fand.  
  
Wieder im Krankenhaus: Conan wurde inzwischen verarztet und war auch wieder bei Bewusstsein. "Conan? Was ist dort auf dem Flur passiert?", fragte Ran ihren Sohn vorsichtig. "Da ... da kam so ein Mann ... ein Mann mit einer dunklen Jacke!", fing Conan an. Dunkle Jacke? schoss es Shinichi durch den Kopf. "Und ... und dann nahm er mich an meinem Kragen ... und hob mich hoch! Er fragte wo Papa wäre ... aber, ... ich wusste es nicht, weil ich ja noch geschlafen habe, als ich zu Opa gingt!", fuhr Conan fort, "Dann schmiss er mich gegen die Wand, und ... und ab dieser Stelle weiß ich gar nichts mehr!" Conan fing jetzt an zu weinen. "Das ist doch nicht schlimm!", tröstete Ran ihren Sohn, "Doktor? Können wir Conan wieder mit nach Hause nehmen?" "Aber natürlich. Er muss sich aber noch etwas schonen!", sagte der Doktor. "Danke!", sagte Ran, nahm Conan auf den Arm und verließ schnell das Krankenhaus. Sie fühlt sich in Krankenhäuser nicht wohl. Noch nie! Denn als ihr Vater ihre Mutter versehentlich angeschossen hatte, musste sie natürlich ins Krankenhaus. Und dort wurde die Mutter samt Ran schlecht behandelt. Deswegen hat sie eine Art Phobie gegen Krankenhäuser! Alle stiegen in die Autos mit denen sie her kamen und fuhren nach Hause. Das Krankenhaus ist nicht weit entfernt vom Hause Kudo. Shinichi sah ein grünes Auto in der Einfahrt parken. "Nanu? Besuch? So früh?", fragte Shinichi überrascht. Shinichi fuhr langsam die Einfahrt hinauf und Agasa folgte ihm, genau wie Kogoro. Alle stiegen aus den jeweiligen Auto aus und gingen in Richtung Haus, während Shinichi in Richtung Grünes Auto ging. Die Scheiben waren beschlagen. Anscheinend sitzt jemand im Auto und hat die Heizung auf 5 gestellt! Shinichi klopfte an das Fenster des Fahrers und kurz danach öffnete sich die Tür. "Aber ... Heiji? Kazuha? Was macht ihr denn hier?", freute Shinichi sich. Wieder Freunde. Heiji und Kazuha stiegen aus. "Wir wollten euch besuchen. Wir sind gestern Abend losgefahren, aber wir kamen in den Stau und dort standen wir dann 3 Stunden, sodass wir erst vor 20 Minuten hier ankamen, und seitdem warten wir auf euch!", erklärte Kazuha. "Kommt doch mit rein, oder wollt ihr gleich wieder los? Oder, seid ihr vielleicht auf der Flucht und wollt was zu Essen?", scherzte Shinichi. "Wir kommen gerne mit rein und wollten euch auch ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten, wenn es keine Umstände macht?", fragte Heiji. "Ach Quatsch, ihr müsst euch nur ein Zimmer teilen, aber ich glaube das ist nicht so schlimm, oder?", mischte Ran sich ein. Heiji und Kazuha schüttelten mit dem Kopf und auch die letzten betraten das Haus. Alle versammelten sich im Wohnzimmer und da kam Ai mit einem Tablett in den Raum. Auf dem Tablett standen viele Tassen aus dem ein wohlriechender Duft kam. "Oh, Ai, Danke das du Kaffee gemacht hast, ich denke den können wir jetzt brauchen!", bedankte Yukiko sich und nahm Ai das Tablett ab. "Wo wart ihr denn?", fragte Kazuha. "Ach das ist eine lange Geschichte!", seufzte Shinichi. "Macht nix, wir haben Zeit!", sagte Heiji. Shinichi begann zu erzählen. Ayumi hörte Shinichi nicht zu, 1. weil sie die Geschichte kannte und 2. rätselte sie noch etwas. Sie versuchte die Stimme am Telefon zu erkennen. Die Stimme ist immer noch genau in ihrem Kopf und sie weiß auch noch ganz genau was er sagte. Sie kam nicht drauf, bis Heiji Shinichi unterbrach um etwas nachzufragen. "Heiji?", fragte Ayumi. "Ja?" - "Du hast doch bei mir angerufen und gefragt wo Shinichi wohnt, oder?", setzte Ayumi ihre Frage fort und erhoffte ein 'Ja'. "Ja, hab ich!", sagte er. Ayumi fiel ein Stein von Herzen. "Du hast also bei ihr angerufen?", fragte Shinichi, "Warum hast du denn nicht direkt bei uns angerufen? Meine Nummer müsstest du doch haben, im Handy oder so!" "Na ja, es sollte eine Überraschung werden. Übrigens, danke Ayumi das du es mir gesagt hattest!", erklärte Heiji. Die ganze Gruppe fing untereinander anzuquatschen. Von der Schule, vom vergangenem Tage oder von geplanten Ausflügen und so weiter. Nach kurzem brachte Ran Conan nach oben und legte ihn in sein Bett. Die anderen saßen aber auch nicht mehr lange unten. Sie gingen alle nacheinander ins Bett und schliefen sofort ein.  
  
Als Shinichi die Augen aufschlug, starrte er die Decke regungslos an. Er dachte lange geschlafen zu haben, aber ein Blick auf den Wecker verriet ihm, das er knapp 20 Minuten geschlafen hatte. Er suchte jetzt die Hand seiner Frau, und als er sie fand und er sie nahm, zitterte diese. Shinichi langte mit dem Arm zum Schalter des Lichtes und knipste es an. "Schatz? Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?", fragte er um seiner Frau in die Augen zu gucken. "Ran!", schrie Shinichi. Ran war völlig zusammen gekrümmt und hatte ein Messer in der Brust stecken. Shinichi beugte sich über Ran. Er fühlte ihren Puls. "Ganz schwach!", murmelte er. "Hey, Ran. Spiel mir hier bitte keine Streiche, wach auf. Komm schon, du hast mich lange genug geschockt! Ran? Hörst du mich? RAN!", erst jetzt schrie Shinichi. Jetzt trat eine Stille ein, eine tödliche Stille. Kurz nachdem Shinichi geschrieen hat, hörte man jemand die Treppe von oben herunter rennen. Kurz danach riss jemand auch schon die Tür auf. "Was ist passiert, Shinichi?", keuchte Heiji. Heiji sah jetzt erst was passiert war. Schon stand auch Kazuha in der Tür. "Mein Gott, Ran!", schrie diese und rannte zu ihrer Freundin hin. "Na los, holt doch einen Notarzt. Sonst verblutet sie!", schrie Shinichi Genta an, welcher auch mit den anderen in der Tür stand. "Mausebein!", schrie Kogoro und schupste alle von seiner Tochter weg. "Mein Gott Ran!", schrie Eri und stellte sich neben Kogoro. "Keine Angst, ihr Puls schlagt noch, aber keiner weiß wie lange!" Man hörte von weitem schon die Sirenen des Krankenwagens. Kurz danach klingelte es auch schon. Shinichi wickelte sein Hemd des Piyamas um Rans Wunde und wickelte sie dann komplett in einer Decke ein. In dieser Decke brachte er sie runter zum Krankenwagen, wo sie dann auf eine Liege gebracht wurde. Shinichi stieg mit ein in den Krankenwagen und fuhr auch mit. Er rief noch: "Ich werde euch anrufen, wenn ihr kommen könnt!" Und weg waren sie.  
  
Am Krankenhaus angekommen kam der gleiche Arzt von vorhin zum Empfang. "Schon wieder sie?", staunte er. "Was dagegen?", fauchte Shinichi, "Nun sehen sie zu, meine Frau stirbt sonst!" "Ist ja gut!", murmelte der Arzt, "Ich muss sie bitten draußen zu warten!" "Ja, ja, ich geh ja schon!", sagte Shinichi und schlürfte aus dem Raum. Der Arzt machte Ran sofort zu einer OP bereit und schob sie samt der Liege, auf die sie inzwischen gepackt wurde, in den Raum neben an, indem die OP vollzogen werden sollte. Die Ärzte bereiteten sich auf die OP vor, indem sie sich ihre Kittel anzogen, ihre Hände desinfizieren und sich Handschuhe anzogen.  
  
Shinichi lief auf und ab im Flur bis eine Schwester ihn einen Kaffee anbot, den er dankend annahm. Shinichi beruhigte sich langsam und setzte sich auf einen der unbequemen Stühle im Wartebereich.  
  
Im OP waren sie grade dabei Ran zu operieren. "Schon wieder ziemlich nahe am Herzen!", sagte der eine Chirurg. "Weiß der da eigentlich wen er da versucht zu töten? Oder sind die Opfer durch Glück 'erwählt' worden? Aber, warum immer diese eine Familie?", fragte der zweite Chirurg sich. "Komm, machen wir weiter!", sagte der andere wieder.  
  
Shinichi legte seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter, denn es dauerte immer länger! Er wartete jetzt schon eine habe Stunde. "Ach, ich werde mal gucken ob Vater noch wach ist!", sagte er, stand auf und ging zum Intensivstation, wo sein Vater liegen würde. Als er die Intensivstation betrat, war das Bett indem sein Vater vor knapp 55 Minuten noch gelegen hatte. "Vater? Du hast mich und Mum doch nicht etwa...?", stammelte Shinichi. Er rannte schnell aus dem Zimmer hinaus, den Gang entlang und dann zur Rezeption. "Kudo? Yusaku Kudo? Er ist doch nicht etwa tot?", fragte Shinichi keuchend. "Nein, natürlich nicht! Er hat Fortschritte gemacht, deswegen liegt er auf der normalen Station, Zimmer 362!", sagte die Krankenschwester und wollte grade fragen wer denn nach Herrn Kudo fragte, aber Shinichi war schon um die nächste Ecke. Endlich kam Shinichi am Zimmer 362 an! Er blieb noch kurz vor der Tür stehen und holte erst einmal tief Luft. Dann klopfte er an die Tür. Ein "Herein!" von inner verriet ihm, dass sein Vater noch wach sein müsse. Shinichi drückte die Klinke runter und ging ins Zimmer. "Hallo Shinichi. Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Yusaku als er nur den Kopf von Shinichi um die Tür luken sah. "Ran wurde hier eingeliefert!", sagte Shinichi und schloss mit gesenktem Kopf die Tür. "Was ist denn mit Ran passiert?", fragte Yusaku besorgt. "Sie wurde auch angegriffen. Hinterrücks und feige. Im Schlaf!", sagte Shinichi und näherte sich dem Bett seines Vaters, "Ich muss auch gleich wieder! Sie können jeden Moment damit fertig sein sie zu operieren. Und dann möchte ich gerne bei ihr sein!" "Ich komme mit!", sagte Yusaku und warf die Decke zurück. "Geht das denn? Ich mein, bist du nicht noch zu schwach?", fragte Shinichi und sah seinen Vater an. "Klar, mich haut so schnell nichts um!", lachte Yusaku. "Gut!", murmelte Shinichi, half seinem Vater auf und beide verließen das Zimmer.  
  
Sie gingen den langen Flur entlang und kamen an die Stelle an der Shinichi bis vor kurzem noch saß. Die OP ging langsam zu Ende. Shinichi guckte noch mal auf die Uhr, und diese zeigte 2.13 Uhr an. Der Arzt kam nun aus dem Operationssaal genau auf Shinichi und seinen Vater zu. "Wie geht es meine Frau?", fragte Shinichi und sprang vom Stuhl auf. "Sie hat es überstanden. Kommen sie mal bitte mit, ich möchte ihnen etwas zeigen!", sagte der Arzt und ging in einen Nebenraum des OP's. Er ging direkt auf eine Leuchttafel zu, auf der die Rönckenbilder von Ran angebackt wurden. "Was ist?", fragte Shinichi. "Sehen sie nicht? Also, zuerst. Die Medizin ist weiter entwickelt, sodass man nicht nur das Skelett röncken kann, sondern auch die Organe. Hier sehen sie das Herz. Daneben ist der Einstich des Herzens. Wir haben nachgemessen und es sind Haargenau 4 Millimeter. Hier die Bilder ihres Vaters. Auch 4 Millimeter. Also, entweder hat der Attentäter einen Knick in der Puppille, oder er messt alles Haargenau nach und sticht dann zu, als wenn er seine Opfer gar nicht töten will. Wenn sie aber den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben, sind sie verblutet, und nicht an dem Stich im Herzen gestorben. Deswegen trifft er, so denken wir, mit Absicht daneben. Was meinen sie?", fragte der Arzt. Shinichi war kurz davor zu explodieren. "Hätte der Attentäter keinen angeblichen 'Knick in der Pupille', dann wären meine Frau und mein Vater jetzt wahrscheinlich tot. Wagen sie es nicht noch einmal über einen Mörder zu scherzen. Ich denke, das er es nicht mit Absicht macht. Es kann auch sein, das er einfach eine zittrige Hand hat. Alles ist möglich!", sagte Shinichi, "Kann ich jetzt zu meiner Frau?" "Klar, hier entlang!", sagte der Arzt und brachte Shinichi und seinen Vater auf die Intensiv. Zu dem Zimmer in dem Ran jetzt lag. "Ist sie denn schon wach?", fragte Shinichi. Der Doktor antwortete: "Nein, aber sie kann jeden Moment aufwachen!" Shinichi und Yusaku betraten jetzt den Raum indem Ran lag. Shinichi setzte sich auf den Stuhl und Yusaku holte sich einen zweiten aus dem Vorraum. Shinichi nahm die Hand von Ran und schaute sie lieb an. Jetzt schlug sie langsam die Augen auf und flüsterte schon fast: "Shinichi?" "Ja Schatz, ich bins!", antwortete dieser froh. "Was ist passiert?", fragte Ran noch sehr schwach und flüsternd. "Du wurdest auch angegriffen. Genau wie Vater!" - "Und, wo sind die anderen?", fragte Ran wieder. "Scht! Wir gehen jetzt und lassen dich schlafen, morgen sind wir wieder da!", sagte Shinichi und gab Ran einen kurzen Abschiedskuss. "Ciao!", sagte Ran noch mal und dann drehte sie den Kopf bei Seite und schlief ein.  
  
Shinichi brachte seinen Vater noch schnell in sein Zimmer und fuhr dann auch nach Hause. Kurz vorm Haus der Kudo's klingelte das Handy von Shinichi. Hektisch ging er ran. "Moshi Moshi?", fragte er in den Hörer hinein. "Hier das Krankenhaus in dem ihre Frau liegt. Kommen sie schnell. Sie ringt mit ihrem Leben. Sie bekommt kaum noch Luft, und verlangt nach ihnen!", sagte eine aufgeregte Stimme am anderen Ende. Shinichi kam grade an eine Kreuzung und riss das Lenkrad herum. Er fuhr so schnell er konnte in Richtung Krankenhaus zurück. Er stellte das Auto ab, rannte fast gegen die Tür und lief in Richtung Intensiv. "Wo ist meine Frau?", fragte er die Krankenschwester und rannte sie beinahe um. "Folgen sie mir!" Als Shinichi dir ganzen Ärzte bei Ran sah, rannte er wutentbrannt an das Bett und schupste die Ärzte weg. "Ran, hörst du mich? Ich bin es, dein Shinichi!" Ran beruhigte sich wieder. "Shinichi!", sagte sie den Tränen nahe, "Shinichiiii..." Ran's Kopf fiel zur Seite und ein Gerät von der Seite begann zu hupen. "Ran? Mach die Augen auf. Komm Schon. Ran?", fragte Shinichi sehr verzweifelt. Ran schlug die Augen nicht auf. Shinichi konnte machen was er wollte. "Aber,...Ran? Was ist mit Conan? Und mir?", fragte er immer wieder verzweifelt. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen, das sie ihn einfach alleine gelassen hat! "Warum hast du dich in deine eigene Welt zurück gezogen!", schrie er, "Warum hast du mich nicht mit genommen?" Die Ärzte versuchten Shinichi zu beruhigen und schoben den Dephribilator an das Bett. "Herr Kudo. Gehen sie bitte vom Bett weg!", sagte der Arzt. Shinichi tat dies. "Er läd!", sagte die Schwester. Der Doktor rieb die beiden Eisenplatten aneinander und setzte sie an Rans Oberkörper an. Durch den ganzen Strom wurde der Körper von Ran ein Stück mit hoch in die Luft gezogen. Dieses vollzog der Arzt noch zweimal, dann stellte er den Dephribilator ab und trat zurück. Er, die Krankenschwester und die Ärzte verließen das Zimmer. Shinichi nahm wieder die Hand von Ran und setzte sich dieses Mal auf die Kante des Bettes. "Ran? Komm doch zu mir zurück!", weinte Shinichi bitterlich und legte seinen Kopf sanft auf ihren Bauch. Er horchte einen Moment und erschrak dann. Er vernahm ein Bewegen vom inneren. "Aber, das kann doch nicht...!", sagte Shinichi und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Ran? Stimmt es?", fragte Shinichi leise und legte seinen Kopf noch mal auf ihren Bauch. Wieder kam dieses Geräusch. Jetzt vernahm Shinichi ein Uhh! aus Richtung Ran. "Ran?", fragte er abermals und blickte hoch. Er traute seinen Augen nicht. Ran hatte die Augen aufgeschlagen und setzte zu einer Frage an: "Was ... was ist hier passiert?" "Du warst Hirntot! Aber, jetzt lebst du wieder, das ist das wichtigste!", sagte Shinichi und rückte näher zu dem Kopf von Ran. Jetzt gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ran? Kannst du mir eine ernste Frage beantworten?", fragte Shinichi ernst. "Ja, Shinichi?", sagte Ran noch schwach. "Bist du schwanger?" Ran wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzten, aber tat es nicht. Eine Stille trat ein. Shinichi erwartete eine Antwort, aber Ran wusste nicht wo sie anfangen soll. "Stimmt es? Bitte sei ehrlich! Ran?" "Ja, es stimmt...!", setzte Ran an. "Aber?" - "...Ich dachte das du dich nicht freust, deswegen wollte ich es dir nicht sagen. Du hattest schon so komisch reagiert als ich dir sagte mit Conan schwanger zu sein!", fuhr Ran fort. "Aber, wir waren damals 17! Ich fühlte mich im ersten Moment noch zu jung. Aber, als du mir dann sagtest, dass du Conan nicht abtreibst war ich glücklich. Ich war so froh und schwört immer ein guter Vater zu sein. Und ich hoffe das bin ich auch!", sagte Shinichi, "Natürlich möchte ich Kinder von dir, so viele wie möglich...!" Shinichi lachte kurz. "...Aber, jetzt sind wir älter und wissen damit umzugehen. Bei Conan waren wir anfangs ja nicht ganz Erwachsen!"  
  
"Oh Shinichi. Ich dachte es läge an mir!", sagte Ran froh. "Quatsch!", sagte Shinichi und küsste Ran vorsichtig, weil er nicht wusste ob ihre Wunden ihr noch sehr weh taten! "Ich hoffe ich kann bald nach Hause!", sagte Ran. "Wenn sie wollen können sie nach Hause!", sagte der Arzt, welcher in der Tür stand. "Aber, warum konnte mein Vater denn nicht nach Hause, nachdem er operiert wurde?", fragte Shinichi erstaunt. "Ihr Vater ist älter, und er hätte noch einen Herzinfakt dazu bekommen können, und bis wir ihn behandeln könnten, wäre er wahrscheinlich gestorben. Ran ist erst 22 Jahre alt. Sie verkraftet alles sehr schnell und auch die Wunden schließen sich schnell, weil das Fleisch noch Frisch ist. Es hört sich komisch an, ist aber so!", erklärte der Arzt. "Möchtest du mich denn mit nach Hause nehmen?", fragte Ran. Shinichi schüttelte ironisch mit dem Kopf. "Ich zieh mich dann eben an!", sagte Ran. "Soll die Schwester ihnen helfen?", fragte der Arzt bevor er den Raum verließ. "Oh ja, das wäre nett!", sagte Ran und zeigte Shinichi mit der Hand das auch er aus den Raum gehen sollte. Shinichi schlürfte mit einem betrübten Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Zimmer raus. Die Schwester betrat den Raum, schloss die Tür und half Ran beim Ausziehen des Krankenhaushemdes und bei Anziehen ihrer Sachen. Nach einer Viertel Stunde waren sie dann fertig und Ran kam aus dem Raum heraus. "Da bist du ja!", sagte Shinichi und nahm Ran an die Hand um mit ihr möglichst schnell das Krankenhaus zu verlassen.  
  
Ran und Shinichi stiegen schnell ins Auto und fuhren nach Hause. Ran fragte Shinichi wie spät es denn sei und diese Antwortete: "2.37 Uhr!" Ran zog sich in sich zurück und bemerkte nicht wie die beiden die Auffahrt zu ihrem Haus, besser gesagt ihrer Villa, hinauf fuhren. Erst als Shinichi den Schüssel des Wagens umdrehte, kam Ran wieder zu sich. Sie öffnete wie hypnotisiert ihre Wagentür und ging zur Haustür. Shinichi schloss den Wagen ab und suchte schon den Schlüssel für die Haustür. Er fand ihn auch relativ schnell. Schnell schloss er die Tür auf und ließ Ran zuerst eintreten. Kogoro und Eri saßen im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin und kamen den beiden sofort entgegen. "Wie geht es dir Mausebein?", fragte Kogoro seine Tochter. "Besser als vorhin auf jeden Fall!", antwortete Ran. "Wieso seit ihr denn noch wach?", fragte Shinichi, "Die anderen schlafen doch alle, oder? Habt ihr auch mal bei Conan reingeguckt?" "Ja, sie schlafen, und ja wir haben mal nachgeguckt!", antwortete Eri. "Seit uns nicht böse, aber wir sind müde und würden gerne ins Bett gehen!", sagte Ran und ging langsam mit Shinichi die Treppen zu ersten Stock rauf. "Gute Nacht!", riefen Eri und Kogoro nach. Lange saßen die beiden auch nicht mehr unten. Sie löschten das Feuer im Kamin und gingen zu ihrem Schlafzimmer.  
  
Ran und Shinichi lagen inzwischen in ihrem Bett. Ran lag mit ihrem Körper auf der rechten Seite, den Rücken zu Shinichi gekehrt, und starte aus dem Fenster. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. "Shinichi?", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. "Ja?" - "Ich habe Angst, kann ich näher zu dir kommen?", fragte Ran mit immer noch zitternder Stimme. "Aber klar, komm her!" Shinichi hielt seine Decke hoch, Ran krabbelte drunter und schmiegte sich bei Shinichi an. Shinichi umarmte seinen Schatz vorsichtig und beide schliefen daraufhin schnell ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Shinichi völlig übermüdet auf. Er schaute mit Angst zu seiner Frau rüber, aber sie schlief, und zwar ohne Wunden. "Puh, endlich konnte ich mal durchschlafen!", murmelte Shinichi. "Stimmt, erst dein Vater, dann im Krankenhaus Conan und dann auch noch ich! Tut mir Leid!", sagte Ran drehte sich rum und küsste Ihren Mann sehr lange. Als sie sich wieder lösten, fragte Shinichi überrascht: "Wofür hab ich denn das verdient?" "Du hast mir mein Leben gerettet!", sagte Ran und schmiss ihre Decke zurück. "Du kannst noch liegen bleiben!", sagte Ran, "Ich werde dich nachher pünktlich wecken!" "Was ist denn heute?", fragte Shinichi verschlafen. "Hast du es etwa schon wieder vergessen?", fragte Ran. "Was denn?" - "Sag ich dir nachher!", lachte Ran, schnappte sich ihre Sachen und verschwand im Badezimmer. Erst zog sie sich ihre Unterwäsche an, ihren Pulli und dann ihre enge Jeans. "Mist!", fluchte sie und krempelte ihren Pullover wieder hoch. Sie rückte ihren BH auf der einen Seite etwas zur Seite und kramte in einer Kulturtasche. Nach kurzem wurde sie fündig. Sie holte ein Pflaster aus der Tasche heraus, zog das von ihrem Oberkörper langsam ab und klebte das neue drauf. "So!", murmelte sie. Sie zog ihren BH und Pulli wieder richtig an und verließ das Badezimmer. "Ich gehe schon mal nach unten", sagte Ran und verließ jetzt auch das Zimmer. "Guten Morgen", begrüßte sie überrascht Ayumi und Heiji, "Ihr schon wach?" "Ja, sonst säßen wir hier ja nich, oder? Wie geht es dir, ich hoffe besser?", fragte Heiji. "Ja, viel besser. Schläft Kazuha noch?" - "Ja, sie schlummert noch im Land der Träume!", lachte Heiji. "Na dann, noch jemand einen Kaffee? Oder für dich einen Kakao, Ayumi?" - "Gerne!"; antworteten Heiji und Ayumi im Chor. Ran füllte Wasser in eine Kanne, aus der Kanne in die Kaffeemaschine und dann noch das Kaffeebohnenpulver dazu, natürlich kam das 'Pulver' in einen Filter, sodass er die Maschine nicht verstopft. Die Maschine setzte sich in Bewegung und der Kaffee fing an in die Kanne zu laufen. Alle drei unterhielten sich bis Eri und Kogoro dazu kamen. Endlich war der Kaffee fertig. "Wollt ihr auch einen?", fragte Ran ihre Eltern. Beide nickten. Ran verteilte den Kaffee und fragte dann: "Ayumi, kalten oder warmen Kakao?" "Wenns geht warmen, mach dir aber bitte keine Umstände!", antwortete diese noch besorgt. "Aber quatsch, dauert aber noch mal einen kleinen Moment!", beruhigte Ran sie. Ran schüttete Milch in einen Topf, stellte diesen auf eine erwärmte Herdplatte und wartete bis die Milch langsam warm wurde. Nachdem sie das war, tat sie Kakaopulver in einen Becher und schüttete die Milch hinterher. Sie reichte Ayumi den Kakao rüber. "Danke!", bedankte sich Ayumi. Alle tranken ihren Kaffee bzw. Kakao und Ran machte sich auf den Weg Shinichi zu wecken, da es langsam auf 14:00 Uhr zu ging. Sie ging die Treppe rauf zu ihrem Zimmer. Bevor sie das Zimmer betrat klingelte es unten an der Tür. Ran weckte zuerst Shinichi, welcher sehr schnell aufstand, da ihm wieder eingefallen war, was heute für ein Tag war, und dann Conan, welcher etwas länger zum Aufstehen brauchte, aber auch nicht sooo lange. Shinichi und Ran, mit Conan im Arm, standen ob an der Treppe und woltlen grade runter gehen, als ein Schuss fiel. Shinichi und Ran sahen sich geschockt an und rannten so schnell sie konnten die Treppe hinunter. Unten angekommen trauten sie ihren Augen nicht. "Saturo Maeda?", fragte Ran überrascht, "Sie stecken hinter all dem?" "Hallo Ran meine Hübsche!", sagte er und ging auf sie zu. Er versuchte ihre Hand zu küssen aber sie zog ihre Hand weg. "Warum sind sie hier? Und warum tun sie das meiner Familie an?", fragte Ran fassunglos. "Als Akiko aus dem Gefängnis kam, gestand sie mir sich im Gefängnis neu verliebt zu haben. Ich dachte ich könnte dann zu dir zurück, aber dann am nächsten Tag stand in der Zeitung das der Meister Detektiv Shinichi Kudo geheiratet hat. Zuerst interessierte es mich nicht, aber als ich dann dein Foto dort sah, erschrak ich! Er wagte es dich, meine Ran zu heiraten! Dafür musste er bestraft we...!", erzählte Saturo und hielt inne. *KLATSCH* Ran war voller Wut und knallte Saturo eine. "Wie kannst du es wagen? Und nur weil ich schon vergeben war, musste die ganze Familie drunter leiden? Yusaku, Conan und ICH? Nur weil Akiko dich nnicht wollte, was ich jetzt verstehen kann, hättest du beinahe meine Familie und mich umgebracht! Ich glaube kaum, das Akiko die ganze zeit eifersüchtig war, sondern du! Und mekr dir eins! Ich bin nicht DEINE Ran, sondern ich bin mein!", schrie Ran rum. "Gott sei dank schreit sie ihn an und nich mich!", murmelte Shinichi. Shinichi wunderte sich aber über den Schuss und sah sich nun im Raum um, wenn oder was der Schuss getroffen hat.  
  
Shinichi guckte von Ecke zu Ecke und erst als er zur Eingangstür sah, fiel ihm auf das Ayumi am Boden lag. Schnell rannte Shinichi und Ran und Saturo vorbei und kniete vor Ayumi nieder. "Ayumi, alles okay?", fragte Shinichi. "Ja, der Schuss hat mich nur gestreift. Aber, es blutet immer noch höllisch!", erklärte Ayumi und zuckte bei jeder Berührung zusammen. Shinichi beißte in sein T-Shirt ein kleines Loch und riss dann einen etwa 5 cm dicken Streifen ab. Den wickelte er dann um den Arm von Ayumi. Hinten hörte man es noch ein paar mal Knallen. Immer wieder knallte Ran Saturo eine. Bis er ihr eine knallt und sie, mit Conan im Arm, gegen die Wand und dann auf dem Rücken die Treppe runter. "Was willst du?", fragte Shinichi Saturo nachdem er bemerkt hatte, was er mit seiner Frau tat. Shinichi stellte sich schnell zwischen Saturo und Ran bzw. Conan. "Deinen Tod, Kudo!", antwortete Saturo. "Na, ich dachte mehr, wie willst du es denn? Erhängt? Erschossen? Vergiftet?", fragte Shinichi lässig. "Wie jetzt?", fragte Saturo der völlig Perplex dastand. "Shinichi, was tu-tust du da?", fragte Ran schwach und versuchte Conan immer noch zu schützen. "Ich möchte nicht das er euch noch mehr weh tut, es reicht!", erklärte Shinichi, "Also? Wie denn nun?" "Ich möchte das du diese Pillen hier schluckst!", sagte Saturo und hielt sie ihm hin. "Shinichi, das meinst du doch nicht ernst?", mischte Ayumi sich ein. "Doch, warum nicht?", antwortete Shinichi. Nun wante er sich wieder an Saturo: "Vergiften also? Hmmm, ... okay!" Shinichi nahm die Pillen, schaute Ran, Conan und Ayumi noch einmal an und schluckte sie dann. "Shinichi, NEIN", schrie Ran, doch es war zu spät. Kurz nachdem Shinichi die Pillen in den Mund genommen hatte, brach er zusammen und fiel zu Boden. Saturo ging nun auf Ran und Conan zu. Er wollte grade über Shinichi steigen, als dieser in am Knöchel packte. "Nur, weil jemand Pillen in den Mund nimmt, heißt es nicht, dass er sie auch schluck!", sagte Shinichi und spuckte die Pillen wieder aus. "Aber, du fieser Ratte!", schrie Saturo und fiel hin als Shinichi ihm das Bein wegzog. Schnell stand Shinichi auf und setzte sich auf Saturo's Rücken, während er die Hände nach hinten in den Polizeigriff packte. "Na, nun holt doch die Polizei!", hetzte Shinichi, denn er wusste nicht wie lange er Saturo noch so halten könne. Nach kurzem kam dann auch schon die Polizei, nahm Saturo mit und im Hause Kudo herschte wieder Ruhe und Frieden. Ayumi wurde von Yukiko verarztet, Yusaku wurde endlich entlassen und alle saßen in dem Wohnzimmer. "Oh Mist! Jetzt haben wir was vergessen!", erschrak Ran und lief aus dem Raum. Shinichi lief ihr hinterher. "Was denn?", fragte er. "Deine Eltern haben heute Hochzeitstag!", sagte Ran. "Nicht nur das! Heute ist auch der Tag an dem wir uns kennenlernten!", fügte Shinichi hinzu. "Du hast es nicht vergessen?", fragte Ran überrascht. Ihr schossen die Tränen der Rührung in die Augen. "Wie könnt ich!", sagte Shinichi und nahm Ran in die Arme. Wie heißt es doch so schön, nach einer langen Nacht folgt ein schöner Morgen! Diese Nacht ist nun vorbei! Endlich können wir wieder aufatmen und ruhig schlafen. Bald bekommt Conan ein Geschwisterchen und dann sind wir schon eine etwas größere Familie. Wollen wir mal gucken was auf uns zu kommt! schoss es Shinichi durch den Kopf. 


End file.
